Quem se importa com James Potter
by Princesa Amelia
Summary: Lily não entende porque todo mundo tem um namorado, menos ela...James acha que talvez possa ter a resposta. [SHOTFIC, FLUFFY]


**Quem se importa com James Potter?**

\- **Capítulo único**

.

.

_I'm thinkin' bout how_

_People fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Me, I fall in love with you every single day_

_I just wanna tell you I am_

-Thinking Out Loud, Ed Sheeran

.

.

.

Estava sentada na biblioteca há mais de uma hora e nem se quer estava estudando. Qual era o problema? Não é como se fosse (muito) feia. Era até "ajeitadinha" . É certo que tinha umas sardas terríveis, um nariz arrebitado demais, e deus lhe ajudasse se fosse falar do cabelo, ondas e mais ondas de um ruivo manchado de sol.

Sabia que não era lá uma modelo, mas mesmo assim.

Tinha dezessete e nunca tinha tido um namorado.

Assim, não é como se não houvesse beijado ninguém. Teve aquela vez com o Snape, quando ele a beijou sem aviso. E também, aquela vez com o maldito Potter, em que eles caíram rolando pelas escadas e de alguma forma acabaram com os lábios colados um no outro.

Okay, talvez esses não contassem como a coisa real, mas já era alguma coisa. Tão pouco a culpa era dela. Não tinha como se obrigar a gostar de alguém, e para ser sincera, nem tinha certeza se estava segura de querer isso. O amor, pelo que ela sabia, era uma coisa estranha e perigosa, transformava as pessoas, e as vezes era fonte de sofrimento.

Suspirou sem estar cansada, talvez esse fosse o problema, ela não queria se apaixonar. Ou então, talvez só não fosse do tipo que se apaixonava. Um gene recessivo na linhagem humana, uma alma que veio completa de fábrica.

Sim, assim era melhor.

Provavelmente não se apaixonava porque não precisava de ninguém de verdade.

_ Oi Ferrugem.

Lily podia sentir os olhos virando-se para o interior do próprio cérebro em uma tentativa inútil de não ver o que ela iria ver. James Potter, seu nêmesis, o mais arrogante e egoísta garoto que ela já teve o desprazer de conhecer.

_ Potter. – disse como se estivesse pronunciando a pior das ofensas.

Se não havia alguém que lhe despertasse amor, pois bem, ai estava o Potter para lhe despertar ódio.

_ Ah, como é doce às palavras saídas da sua boca.

_ O que quer? Não vê que estou ocupada? Não vê por acaso que tenho mais o que fazer?

Ele riu, sentou-se a minha frente com os braços cruzados rente ao peito. Era alto e um pouco desengonçado, como todos os garotos de dezessete anos por ai. Mas de certa forma, e nisso Lily tinha que dar o braço a torcer, era bonito. Nessa forma nerd-fofo que os mocinhos dos filmes são agora. Vestia um suéter azul feito a mão e calças de brim, um perfeito cavalheiro. Os óculos redondos lhe caiam na ponta do nariz, e seus olhos brilhavam astutos por detrás das lentes.

_ Ocupada fazendo o quê? Me _secando_ com os olhos.

Ficou constrangida, não estava "secando" ninguém, a não ser analisando.

_ Não que seja da sua conta, mas estava observando seu suéter. – disse a pequena mentira com facilidade, afinal mesmo que não houvesse nenhum, em absoluto nenhum tipo de interesse, também não iria ficar por ai dizendo que estava "analisando" ao Potter.

_ Gostou? Foi minha mãe que fez. – Ele tirou o suéter na mesma hora, o dobrou e o estendeu em cima da mesa. – Agora é seu.

Vestia uma camiseta fina por baixo que fez Lily prestar um pouco mais do que atenção.

_ Eu... eu... eu não quero. Só achei bonito. Sua mãe tem talento. Mas é seu, deve guardar.

Não sabia bem o por que, mas as bochechas lhe queimavam como chamas de um fogão, poderia sentir a vermelhidão tomar conta das suas bochechas, orelhas e pescoço. Era uma aberração da natureza.

James sorriu, e arrastou a cadeira para mais perto, enquanto Lily fingia que não via.

_ Você está muito bonita hoje.

Ela olhou cética.

_ há-há-há você é tão engraçado. Nossa, um verdadeiro comediante.

Ele pareceu sério pela primeira vez.

_ Gosto como seu cabelo dá essas voltas sem rumo, o ruivo quando bate ao sol – começou pegando uma mecha – e de como ele é multicolorido. Gosto como o seu nariz lhe dá toda essa personalidade incisiva, e de como tem algo como um milhão de sardas no corpo. Adoro a forma como seus olhos, verdes e cheios de personalidade contrastam com seus cílios loiros, e sua pele branca demais para o sol.

Ela ficou um pouco sem ar, e mais uma vez, não sabia bem o porque. Queria sair dali correndo antes que falasse alguma abobrinha, ou então que saíssem um monte de alunos de trás das estantes e começassem a rir dela, talvez o Potter lhe jogasse sangue de porco, e então seus poderes psíquicos finalmente seriam ativados...

_ Onde está o sangue? – perguntou por fim.

Ele lhe entregou um sorriso sério que lhe fez brilhar os olhos.

_ Sangue? Adoro a forma como é peculiar, e de como fala coisas que ninguém entende, mas que deveriam entender. Adoro como é sempre tão inteligente e ainda assim humilde. Gostaria de cobrir-te completamente de chocolate e te devorar aos pouquinhos, da mesma forma que me delicio com os Ovos de Pascoa.

Ela não sabia o que falar. O que falar quando o universo se desloca alguns graus e você cai em uma dimensão paralela, aonde o maior babaca da escola é um amor de pessoa?

_ Potter, não está bem da cachola, isso é fato. Eu não sei o que você quer, mas eu estou indo embora.

Ele suspirou e se levantou quase no mesmo momento que ela.

_ Você é uma teimosa. Não vê que eu estou apaixonado? Juntei horas e horas a fio tentando lhe conquistar. Sempre tento chamar a sua atenção, e as vezes até mesmo peço para as garotas falarem bem de mim na sua frente. Mas você sempre acha que eu tive um derrame, e que meu cérebro não é o que costumava ser... Agora junto forças, faço uma declaração tão clara quanto um dia de verão, e você simplesmente vai embora!

_ O que quer que eu lhe diga?

Ela puxou a mão dela, com um pouco de imprudência, e chamando muito mais atenção do que Lily gostaria. E enquanto todos levantavam suas cabeças dos grandes livros na biblioteca, ele a beijou.

Começou com um beijo singelo, e quando ele notou que ela não correspondia, ele envolveu sua cintura e colocou a língua na boca dela, de uma forma estranhamente desajeitada, enquanto batia a língua nos dentes dela, e não sabia bem o que fazer com a saliva extra. E quando já estava quase desistido, para sair correndo dali e pular de um ponte... finalmente, ela o correspondeu.

Lily sentiu os dedos formigarem, e então uma incrível vontade de comer ao Potter. O colocaria dentro de um armário e só abriria para dia de beijos. Ele envolveu a mão na cintura dela, e ela pode sentir cada parte do corpo magro e definido. Levantou a mão e sentiu os cabelos espetados, com gel e nenhum feitiço. Passou a mão no pescoço, longo e suave, e então os ombros, quadrados e firmes.

James lhe desceu a mão, na cova da cintura, e então na bunda, as mãos a levantando para junto dos seus quase um metro e noventa. Tão segura quanto qualquer garota pode estar. E os beijos pareceram infinitos, uma sequência de uma coisa só que nunca deveria acabar. E quando finalmente o ar já lhe faltava. Separaram-se.

Ele ainda com ela presa em sua cintura, quarenta ou cinquenta estudantes atônitos observando os dois piores inimigos de Hogwarts se agarrando no meio da biblioteca.

_ Quer namorar comigo?

Ela pensou um pouco. Não sabia bem o que era o amor. Mas sabia que um beijo daqueles não acontecia todos os dias. Teve suas dúvidas, principalmente porque o caráter dele era completamente questionável. Mas, se lembrava de como James havia se tornado gentil nos últimos anos, e como ele fazia questão de ser um cavalheiro, irônico, ainda assim um cavalheiro. Lembrou-se de como ele apertou sua mão quando a mãe dela morreu, e de como ele a abraçou dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Lembrou-se de uma tarde qualquer antes do natal quando ficaram horas conversando sobre o nada, sozinhos no salão comunal.

_ Quero.

Não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas tinha essa certeza: queria. E se aquilo não fosse amor... esse contentamento descontente, essa inquietação no estomago e essa vontade de vomitar quando o via, ou então, a constante vontade de estar perto dele, discutir com ele, encontrar com ele... pois bem, não sabia o que era.

* * *

.

Obrigada, Fic feita de madrugada entre um livro da faculdade e outro.

Favoritem, comentem e participem! Verifiquem minhas outras SHORTS no perfil para mais uma overdose de açúcar.

Beijos!


End file.
